Love In This Club
by s.fizzle
Summary: MAJOR BL. After 4 years, the gang head back to face all friendships and still sparked ex-relationships. This fic follows the lives of Brucas, Naley and Jeyton as they go through the good times aswell as all the drama and hardship.
1. Just The Way You Move

Music pumped all the way through the club and Brooke's body moved with ease, her hips swaying in perfect beat to the sound

Music pumped all the way through the club and Brooke's body moved with ease, her hips swaying in perfect beat to the sound. Her chocolate coloured, soft brown curls cascaded down her back and made her outfit look even more amazing, if that was even possible. She was wearing a short denim skirt that showed off her long, lean and naturally tanned legs, and a dark blue halter neck that contrasted perfectly with her porcelain skin. She had kept her make-up minimum, it wasn't like she needed it anyway. Her ruby red lips were a desire to every guy in Tric, and an envy to all the girls. Lucas watched from afar, he was sitting on one of the sofa chairs with Skills, Mouth, Nathan, Junk and Fergie. The were cracking some funny jokes, Lucas pretended to be listening but really his mind was watching the only intresting thing: Brooke Davis. He could remember coming to Tric every other Saturday night with all the gang when he and Brooke had gotten back together in high school, they would dance till their knees were to weak or they were to aroused. Then they would go home and have their own private party… Lucas watched her, a faint smile on his face as he remembered those good days… days when he had been happy.

"Heyyy baby" Peyton came up from behind him and covered his eyes with her hands "Guess who?" she said playfully. Lucas sighed, Peyton was great and all but lately he had been getting tired of all her trying to be someone she's not. And this? This coming up and suprising thing? This definitely wasn't her. Yet he did what he had been doing for a while now, and pretended as though he still had feelings for her.

"Hey honey, you okay?"

"Yeah… just a little bored" She ran her fingers down the front of his shirt "What d'ya say we dump this place and go back to yours?" Lucas' stomach lurched. He needed a drink.

"Uhh… We've only been here a couple of hours Peyt" He shrugged her arms off him and headed towards the bar. Peyton closed her eyes and sighed. Things had been like this a very long time. She couldn't even remember the last time they had sex, or a meaningful conversation. But she didn't know how to explain it to him, that she didn't know if their 4 year relationship was heading anywhere at all.

"Hey P.Sawyer!" Brooke grinned "Where you been all night, I was looking for you"

"Uh.. I was around" Peyton looked to the floor for a few seconds then looked back up to Brooke's face. "Hey Brooke... have you ever felt like you've just… had enough of something? Like something doesn't work anymore or…" She looked around, and suddenly her eye caught the cushions in the corner of Tric. Memories of her and Jake making out numerous times there flooded back. "…Or have you ever found yourself regretting a decision?"

Brooke looked at her a little confused. "You okay best friend?" Peyton nodded, smiling. That's the effect her best friend had on her, always making herself smile even if she was upset.

"Yeah im fine, just tired. Hey, I'm gonna head home okay? I'll see tomorrow bestie" She grinned. Brooke grinned back before hugging her tightly and saying goodbye for the night. She noticed Lucas standing at the bar, God he looks so damn hot she thought. She shook her head, she had to stop the feelings. Because the honest truth was that she had never stopped loving the Lucas Scott since they broke up, but had always been an expert at masking her feelings. She didnt want to think about it, not when she was sure that he was very much in love with Peyton. She took another sip and went back to the dance floor, joing her other two bestest friends, Hayley and Rachel. It was so good to be back home after 4 years of hard work she thought smiling to herself.

**--  
**

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic and my first chapter ! I honestly don't know wether to continue as I have no idea what you all think, so please please please read and review if you think I should continue, im also open to all opinions! Thank you!! xSarahx**


	2. Walk Me Home

Hey guys, well I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter that kinda sucked  lol, but I love writing and I love Brucas so I thought Id give it another try, enjoy! By the way, this chapter continues from the last.

Brooke walked over to Lucas, who was still standing at the bar, his face broke out into a wide smile when he saw her approach. That smile that always melted her heart, but she had to stay strong. He doesn't feel the same way, she repeated over and over to herself in her mind. She put on a full Brooke Davis smile, pearly white teeth and dimples.

"Hey Broody" Lucas flinched a tiny bit at her nickname for him. She had stopped calling him that after they had broken up in senior year. His heart temporarily got stuck in his throat when something told him she may still have feeling for him, but sense washed over him and he remembered that was never the way his luck worked. He shook it off, and replied

"Hey cheery" Brooke raised her eyes little, she hadn't even expected to call him Broody, it just came sort of… naturally. But when he replied by calling her cheery she was shocked. A happy shock of course, but she figured he was just being friendly.

"Is it everything you imagined Brooke? The fashion industry and everything?" She looked into his deep blue eyes, the ones that got her everytime. She got lost in them for a moment before remembering he was talking.

"Uh… the fashion industry? Yeah, that's been amazing. The everything part? I don't know if money, power, press and fame is everything." Lucas tried to see what she was thinking. She looked lost. He had no idea what to say, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss her. But he knew she didn't feel the same way so he refrained.

"Hey, listen. Its good that we're all home y'know? I feel whole again I mean… your all like my family. God, I missed you so much Brooke Davis," He grinned.

"I missed you too Lucas Scott" Brooke replied, he sexy raspy voice driving him to the verge of insanity. She looked into his beautiful eyes and all she could think about was lunging in for a passionate kiss. Who knows what would've happened if Haley hadn't come right then, in a way they were both rather disappointed but of course they didn't show it, both not knowing how the other felt.

"Hey you two!" Haley giggled.

"Haley James Scott! I never thought id see the day you got tipsy!" Brooke laughed. She didn't notice Lucas lick his lips subconsciously.

"I know! Anyways, you two look totally adorable! Why the hell did you break up again?!" She said, they both knew she was drunk but that didn't stop the akwardness that suddenly seemed to fill the air. Nathan was right behind and had heard it all.

"Uh… honey? I think we should head home sweetheart" Nathan laughed. He had a couple of drinks but he was totally fine.

"Sure Im quite tired, and I miss Jamie!" She smiled, she was also fine. They were both so in love that it renewed the hope of Love and romance for everyone who so much as glanced at them. And Jamie just brought the two of them together even more. "Bye Brooke, and you too Lucas" They both left the club hand in hand.

"Uh… Im sorry about what Haley said Brooke, I-" Lucas was Haleys best friend so it was only natural that he felt a sense of responsibility over her. He started but Brooke interrupted.

"Lucas… Don't worry about it," She smiled. "Actually, Im feeling pretty tired myself, Im gonna head home,"

"Yeah me too, I could walk you home?" Lucas offered. He didn't know he had said it until the words had left his mouth. He was about to retract them when again, Brooke spoke first.

"Id love that," She smiled. She loved talking to Lucas, she could do it all night.

"Well lets go then" He smiled back. Together they walked through the doors of Tric and towards her and Rachel's house. Even if they weren't together, the two always enjoyed each others company.

Okay I reallllly hope you enjoyed that! If you did could you please please please please leave reviews because id like to know if im just wasting my time here lol. I promise to carry on if I get reviews ! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot, im also very open to any feedback and ideas on how to make it better, if you want anything to happen, just say and ill try my best. xSarahx


	3. Wanna Feel Your Touch

**Chapter 3 everyone! Thanks for the reviews, only a few but still much appreciated (: Hopefully, what ill be doing is updating every friday so you know when to check for an update and it also gives a small thing to look forward to for the weekend lool (: anyway heres the chapter, enjoy!**

**Okay, if anyone is confused about the characters and whos who and where they all live read this:**

**Brooke has opened her clothes over bro's store and she and Rachel live together in a new apartment, brooke is very close to rachel as rachel was her manager, model, and best friend all rolled into one when they were in New York.**

**Rachel lives with Brooke, she and Mouth are together and getting very serious. She stays over at Mouth's alot. She is Brooke's model and best friend. She's not the coniving bitch she used to be, but she still loves gossip and drama.**

**Lucas is living in his mom's house, Peyton moved in with him a few months ago as they thought it would bring them closer but to no avail. His book has been published, but him and Lindsey had never gotten together. He is also not the Ravens coach.  
**

**Nathan and Haley live in their own big house with Jamie who is 4, they are very much the same lovey dovey couple. Nathan loved his family and the accident never happened. **

**Peyton is living with Lucas, but she does have her own small apartment. She hanging onto her's and Lucas' relationship by a tread, she has her own music label and is doing great. **

**Karen, Lily and Andy are on their travelling trip, Dan's still in prison, Debs in spain. Thats the main characters, ill throw the rest (Bevin, Skills, Fergie Ect) in as we go along.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke groaned. Someone had opened the curtains and bright sunlight flooded through her huge apartment windows. She squinted into the daylight and peered at the red headed figure in front of her.

"Rise and shine sleeping bitchy, what did you do last night?" She said with raised eyebrows "You're usually the one dragging me out of bed" Brooke busied herself for a moment by stretching, yawning and scratching her head. In actual fact, she was really contemplating on wether to tell Rachel about Lucas coming over and going home at around 3:00am. She decided that she better had, after all it was Rachel's apartment aswell.

"I.. Uhm… LukeCameOverAfterTricAndLeftAtThree, what about you, I didn't see you come in" She said in a rush hoping Rachel wouldn't ask anything. But of course, her best friend wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

"Oh I went over to Mouth's after dinner, don't think you're getting away missy!" She said "Okay, pause and rewind please, Luke?! You haven't called him that since you guys broke up which if I recall was a little more than 4 years ago, and isn't he still going out with that bimbo Peyton? Oh Brooke, Brooke, Brooke you slutty girl, 3:00am? Thank God I wasn't home, you two used to keep the whole town up at night!" She laughed, reminiscing. Brooke also smiled a little.

"Hey hoe! Peyton is NOT a bimbo, I know you hate her for screwing me over and I kinda love ya for it," Rachel smiled, she was happy Brooke and her were best friends, even if their nicknames to each other were a little offensive, they both knew that the other didn't mean it. "And even if me and her are not as close as we used to be, id rather keep peace. Secondly, we didn't DO it, we just… y'know… talked." Brooke shrugged her shoulders as if her and the only boy she had even been completely in love with, talking was absolutely natural for them both.

"Whatever, but just so you know, Im always rooting for team brucas" Rachel winked and pranced out of the apartment. "Cyaaa!" She called on her way out. Brooke just laughed and headed to the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley screamed. Lucas groaned loadly and pulled the coveres up over his head. "Oh boy" he muttered. Slightly hungover and angry Haley was not pleasant. "Good morning to you to Hales" He rolled his eyes at her. She returned the gesture.

"Okay, if your gonna stay over at our house, you do not sleep in till noon without no explanation as to why you turned up in the middle of the night when you have your own house." She looked at him expectantly.

"Look, Haley, im sorry for crashing over,"

"Luke! Its not that, you know you're always welcome here, you're family, but why?"

"Peyton lives with me, and I just don't know if I wanted to handle going home to all her questions" He answered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Haley knew about how he felt towards brooke, rather how 

he STILL felt, he had never stopped feeling for Brooke. She had also noticed Peyton looking quite distant lately.

"Well I just called Peyton to ask if she and Brooke wanted to go for lunch in town, she said she stayed at a friends, and no don't worry, I didn't tell her you did the same. So where were you? With Brooke?" She smiled faintly.

"Yeah… its just so wonderful talking to her you know?" He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Its like I just look at her and I can feel that everything's gonna be okay if I just keep her close, I don't know how else to explain it." Haley grinned this time, it was exactly how she felt when she first began tutoring Nathan.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, I felt entirely the same when I first got to know Nate,"

"Uncle Luke!!" Jamie yelled and jumped onto the guest bed.

"Heyyy little man, you wanna go down to the park and grab some ice cream?" Lucas loved playing with Jamie, he was the perfect godson and nephew.

"Yes Yes Yes!! Mama, pleaseee can I go?" Jamie pleaded, making that cure innocent baby face that only one person could have taught him, Brooke of course. Haley shook her head in laughter,

"Fine, but only ONE scoop!" Jamie nodded happily knowing his favourite uncle would get him as many as he wanted. Haley ushered him out of his room to go get ready. "Shower up Lucas, your breakfast is still on the table," she said on he way out. Lucas smiled happily, he only needed one more person to make his life entirely complete, that person would be the love of his life: Brooke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked down to the park in a lovely knee length sundress, it was white with floral patterns, she had her hair down in soft curls and gold necklaces adorned her neck. she had gone over to Naley's after her quick breakfast of cereal, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not a could was in sight. Birds were everywhere and children were laughing and playing in the street. There was a couple kissing on the bench, clearly in love. She sighed, knowing that's what she wanted in her life and she knew exactly who with. She wanted to take Jamie to the park and spoil him, but when Haley told her that Lucas had already taken her, she headed down to find them. She spotted them by the bench eating ice cream, she giggled when she saw Lucas pulled a funny face at Jamie.

"Hey handsome" she smiled, she thought he might be confused as to why she just called him that but he returned by saying

"Hey there gorgeous" He smiled widely. Brooke held his gaze, they both got caught up in the moment, until Jamie spoke

"Aunt Brooke! Want some ice cream?!" He laughed as he smothered his ice cream in Brooke's face. Brooke giggled and wiped it all off with a couple of tissues, at least she thought all of it.

"Missed a bit," Lucas chuckled. Brooke went to wipe her chin, but she Lucas just shook his head.

"Here, let me," He whispered. He was so close to her she had barely heard. He leaned in and very gently, touched Brooke's cheek, with one thumb he slowly wiped away the pink strawberry ice cream. He kept his hand where it was. Brooke shivered, explosions travelled all around her body at Lucas' touch, he felt the same but little did they both know.

"Uhm…," Brooke began, trying desperately to drag herself away from his sexy blue eyes.

"Oh crap, Im- I didn't mean- I-Im sorry Brooke" Lucas looked sheepishly down at his feet, was it him? He thought to himself. Did he keep creating these akward but amazing moments with Brooke? Brooke ruffled his short hair as if he were a kid.

"Stop apologizing Luke," Luke. Luke. She had just called him Luke! She only ever called him that when they were dating, Lucas tried to get his head round things, did Brooke feel the same way? He had to know. But how? He couldn't just come out with it.

"Sorry," Brooke laughed out loud, tilting her head. She looked stunning in the sunlight, the way the sun rays shone on her silky hair and made her luscious locks look so tempting. "Um Brooke? This might seem a little weird, but we haven't hanged out just the two of in since forever right? Do you wanna come over tomorrow for dinner and movie?" Lucas had to know.

"Umm.. well I don't know Lucas, I mean Pey,-" Lucas quickly read her answer to wrong thinking the worst: She didn't feel the same way and interrupted.

"As friends of course" He added quickly. As friends. Brooke mentally kicked herself for thinking otherwise.

"Yeah sure, will Peyt be okay with it? I mean she moved in with you right?"

"Oh no, Peytons out of town in Savannah, I called her this morning." Lucas said. He wasn't a religious one, but he prayed to whoever was out there, that she'd accept.

"I would love to," She smiled, dimples included.

"Great" He replied,

"It's a date!" They both said in unision. They instantly blushed a deep red and stuttered a bit.

"As friends," Brooke repeated his words. He looked over at her, was it just him or did she look a little disappointed at those words? They looked over to Jamie who was know on the slide. They looked at each other and for a moment, everything seemed so perfect. No akwardness was clinging to the air, no strangness or anything. It was just the two of them, bodies close still grinning at each other and they were happy. Suddenly they both couldn't wait till the weekend.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Yay chapter 3 done  please review, as always im open to any ideas or feedback. I would also like to know how my writing is, if its too dragged out or too long, too short etc so please write about that, thank you everyone who's already reviewed. Ill be giving out personal thanks next chapter ! xSarahx**


	4. I Need You

**Heres chapter 4, theres a cliff hanger because I know you requested for one ;) Enjoy!!**

"Rachel!!" Brooke shrieked, looking around frantically "Where the hell are my jimmy choos?!" Rachel was relaxing on the bed with a magazine, watching television.

"On your FEET." Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her best friend, who at the moment looked very much like a headless chicken. Brooke glared at her.

"It is not funny! This is my first time hanging out with Lucas in like, 3 years!" Brooke said. "What if he hates how I look?" Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to Brooke. She gave her a small smile.

"Brooke sweetie," she said calmly "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?" she yelled, grabbing onto Brooke's shoulders, shaking them a little. "Lucas clearly still has feelings for you, it's only so obvious to everyone around us, even Peyton!!"

"What?!" Brooke replied, acting as though she didn't know what Rachel was on about. "Lucas does not have feelings for me, he is in love with one of my best friends Peyton, and it doesn't matter if I had any feelings for him, which I don't, because I wouldn't want to hurt Peyton the same way she hurt me!" Brooke was on the verge of tears, partly because of this whole Lucas situation and partly because she didn't know whether to wear her Rebel Yell gold hoop earrings or her Chanel diamond studs. She decided to go for the Chanel. It matched gorgeously with her carefully chosen outfit. She was wearing a half sleeved black jersey dress with intricate silver detail, she had her hair straightened with half of it up and half of it down. She finished the outfit off with 5 inch gold heels and her favourite earrings. She had kept her make up minimum as usual, with only some bronzer to make her beautifully flawless skin glow extra, her eyes glittered with gold eye shadow and she had lined her sexy peepers with soft black kohl. She looked a million dollars, and she knew it.

"Brooke, I love you okay, I will support you in whatever decision you ever make, you know that right?" Brooke nodded her head to Rachel, Rachel continued. "But I know how you feel about Lucas, I've seen the letters underneath your bed, yeah yeah I know, what can I say? It's a guilty pleasure reading your things, but you know what I mean." Brooke shrugged. She knew Rachel was right, but she was just so scared of getting her heart broken again, truth was she hadn't had a proper relationship since her and Lucas broke up, just a few one night stands and a couple of 3 week boyfriends here and there, not that she felt anything remotely compared to what she used to feel with Lucas.

"Yeah," she said in almost a whisper "Yeah, I do have feelings for him, but he broke me so bad Rachel, I just don't know if I could deal with that again." Rachel nodded and gave her a warm hug.

"You better get going whore, you're gonna be late" Brooke nodded, a determined smile on her face. As she opened the door, Rachel spoke

"Brooke?" She called. Brooke turned around.

"Yeah?"

Rachel struggled to find the words, the right words, to explain that everything would be okay and that she was here for her, but the only reassuring words she could find were three.

"I love you," Rachel knew it was completely out of the blue, and even though she and Brooke both knew they loved each other it just wasn't their type of friendship to admit it. Brooke blinked rapidly.

"I love you too, now shut up 'cause I already feel like crying" She walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas jumped at the knock on the door. He had Haley over a couple of hours ago, helping him get ready. He had tried on 10 different shirts and trousers, and finally, Haley decided he looked best in his dark blue shirt with his expensive DKNY cufflinks and black suite trousers. His opinion didn't really matter, because according to Haley, it was horrible. He took one last look in the mirror, and answered the door. His heart almost got stuck in his throat when he saw Brooke. There was only one word to describe how she looked; stunning. But Lucas thought even that, wasn't an amazing enough word for Brooke.

"B-Brooke," he stuttered. "You look amazing,"

"Hey Lucas, yeah you don't look too bad yourself" She replied, flashing him a pearly white smile. "You gonna invite me in, or are we stand like this all night?" Lucas shook himself out of his daydream and back to reality

"Oh shit, yeah of course, come in" Brooke smiled at his nervousness. Sure she was nervous too, but she was Brooke Davis: Famous fashion designer, she knew how to pretend to look calm and collected in any situation. It had been such a long time since Brooke had been back at Lucas' and Karen's old house. She missed it homey feeling.

"So uhh… I've got dinner waiting to be served, I bet your hungry" He led her into the kitchen where she took a seat at the table.

"You would believe, I've been SO busy today, the store here in Tree Hill is going so well I was thinking about opening up another one some place else." She grinned.

"Really? Brooke, I think that's great, you've done so good, you deserve it" He grinned back. He was truly happy for Brooke. They ate and talked for endless hours, chatting about old times and how things used to be. They had a few glasses to drink, but they were both still quite sober.

"So what d'ya say we go watch that movie?" Brooke said getting up with her glass of red wine and heading into the living room.

"Right behind ya" Brooke made her way through living room and sat on the sofa contentedly. Lucas put in the movie and came and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Broody, what are you doing?" Brooke raised her eyebrows at him as The Notebook appeared on the screen.

"Uh… about to watch a movie?" Lucas replied, slightly confused. Brooke laughed, her hair falling into her eyes a little. She patted the place next to her.

"Come here you fool" She smiled, Lucas smiled back and moved more next to her. He touched her body by accident and Brooke inhaled his sexy smell. They both felt electric shots travel through their body as soon as his skin touched hers.

"Awwwwh, you picked my favourite movie!! I know how much you hate this!" Brooke said,

"I know, I wanted you to enjoy this night." Lucas said, his voice making her go insane.

"Why?"

"Why Brooke? Well because you're the most amazing and beautiful woman I know, and because you deserve every little and huge good thing in this world, that's not even half of why," Brooke didn't know whether what happened next was the drink or her, or even both. She looked up into his incrediblely sexy eyes and got lost amongst the pools of bright blue. Lucas was captured by her amazing eyes and couldn't tear himself away from them. Suddenly, they were both aware of how close their bodys were. Maybe it was the fact that The Notebook was on the scene when Allie and Noah were about to have sex for the first time. Lucas looked at her full natural ruby lips and could feel himself going hard. Brooke bit her bottom lip slightly and that was enough for him. He licked his lips in that way that made Brooke feel dead. She dived in and crashed her lips on to his. It started off slow, long and passionate, Lucas had his hands on her hips and Brookes soft hand was gently holding his cheek. Things started to get pretty heated, and at years of being way from each other neither of them could take it. He needed her, and she needed him. He started unzipping her dress from the back and sliding it off her smooth back, she pushed him back onto the sofa and started unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled as she noticed how hard he was, she couldn't blame him, she was equally as wet. They both started breathing heavily as they got more and more intimate. Brooke started unbuckling his belt as he sucked hungrily on her neck. Brooke moaned out loud.

Lucas groaned as Brooke gently rubbed his erection. The front door slammed but they were too into the moment to hear.

"Lucas?" Lucas looked over Brooke's shoulder and into Peyton's face which was full of surprise and disappointment. Brooke froze.

**Uh ohh!! Would things have gone further if Peyton hadnt showed up? Were Brooke and Lucas happy or anrgy about Peyton ruining what was going on, most importantly, WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! Review to find out ;) Please please review, im only going carry on with the story if you review :) **

**M190192: Thank you very much, you were my first review yay lol thanks for your second review alsooo ! :)**

**BLove13: Thank you for both reviews, you really helped me out with your feedback on my writing, and i really appreciate it! You also stopped me worrying about the reviews loool! :D**

**rollie: Glad you liked it, ill put more Naley in soon :)**

**TeamxxBrucasxx: I tried to make chapter 3 a little longer for you, sorry if this one isnt, but i didnt wanna drag it out to much you know? Thank youuu!**

**becky89: Happy you liked it darlin :D**

**pink5288: Im only continuing if you review ;)**

**All Stories Have Happy Endi...: I put that cliff hanger just for you!! :D:D**

**brookenlucas4eva03: Taaaa :D**


	5. I Still Love You

**AN: Alright thankkss for reviewing those of you who did, but I didn't get as many as I hoped! If I don't get enough reviews it will be longer updates, I only have a real passion for my writing if I think people actually read and LIKE it so push that purple button if ya wanna see more chapters! Enjoy xSx**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Unbelievable!" Peyton muttered angrily and slammed the door behind her. Brooke was still straddling Lucas, they were both very surprised at Peyton's reaction. Brooke realised she was still on top of Lucas and quickly jumped up, her thoughts were everywhere. She began to dress herself, her fingers feebly attempting to zip up her dress. Tears began to form as she started to shake. Lucas just sat there looking at her.

"Brooke…" He said, he honestly didn't know what to say. He now knew one thing though, she did feel the same way and if anything, that was enough for him.

"No Lucas, I knew this was a mistake, you know what, I think I'm gonna go back to New York and just live there we don't have to see each other ever again," Brooke was rambling and she knew it was all nonsense, of course she didn't want to leave. She sat back down. "God damit Lucas!" She shouted as she pound her fist onto the leather arm rest, she tried to calm down and slow her breaths. Her head was spinning.

"What?!" Lucas looked at her stunned "Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?! I know you still have feelings for me!" He shouted, Lucas was now standing up, looking down at Brooke who had tears silently pouring down her soft cheeks. Her head was held in her hands.

"Don't yell at me Luke," She mumbled. She knew he was right, all of this didn't change any of her feelings towards him but she didn't know if she could do this Peyton. Lucas sighed and kneeled down in front of her, and brought her into a warm hug. She tried pulling away but his strong arms held on and she couldn't help the feeling of safety and protection she found when she was in them so after a few useless attempts she gave up and returned his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulders, the tears still silently spilling, as he stroked her sweet smelling hair.

"I'm sorry babe, I just… I just…" Lucas was struggling on whether he should tell her so soon or not but he felt compelled to do so. She had to know. "I still love you," It was barley a whisper, she had only just about heard it. But he had said it, and she heard. Her head shot back and she looked intently into his eyes. He stared back, his bottom lip was trebmling, he was terrified of what her answer would be.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say," Brooke looked down to floor. She wanted with all her heart to tell him she felt the same way but she didn't want this all this to escalate further than it already had. Lucas could feel his heart begin to splinter. He blinked, that was not what he expected.

"You… You don't feel the same way? I-I-" Lucas shook his head, he looked confused as he started to pace the living room.

"Lucas, I cant do this to Peyton okay?" She closed her eyes and exhaled. She walked over to him and touched his arm tenderly. She looked at him but he only stared at the empty space in front. "What did you think would happen huh? We just exchange 'I Love Yous' and everythings gonna be okay? Is that what you think Lucas?!" Brooke raised her voice at the last sentence, she was so tired and all she truly wanted was to curl up in his arms and sleep.

"No Brooke! Of course not!" Lucas pried himself away from her grasp and stood up, she did the same and they were both now facing each other. He lowered his voice to a normal level for her sake. "I don't care about all that other crap, I don't care what people are going to think, I don't care what they are going to say or even what they might do because I know that I love you and the rest of it does not matter," He put emphasis on the word 'not'. "God Brooke! Your amazing! I haven't said this enough and you may not have realised but you have helped me through so much, you're kind and loving and sweet and all around just incredible. I realised how much of my life I wasted by not being with you 'cause when I'm with you Brooke... You make me feel like im on top of the world, I know I'm living when I'm with you! When we broke up, that feeling evaporated and I tried to ignore it pretend it didnt exist but God! I miss that feeling so much! I miss you and I miss your touch! Just being in your presence makes me feel indescribable and I don't know how else to say it but Brooke Penelope Davis? I love you" By this time, Brooke's tears had returned and she was fighting all she had to not grab him and kiss him hard but his speech had overwhelmed her and then she knew she had to say it.

"I still love you Lucas," She smiled slightly and shrugged. "I do." That was all Lucas needed to hear, he pulled her in for a hug. It was a sad hug but at the same time fulfilling and nice. They stayed the same way for what seemed like hours. Eventually Brooke broke it.

"I have to go,"

"Brooke, come on, just stay the night please," Lucas whispered, his hot breath against her neck. He nuzzled her neck on the spot he knew drove her insane, his hand moved to her zipper. Brooke suppressed a loud moan and gently moved him away.

"I need to talk to think first, until then, nothing can go on between us." She looked him straight in the eye "I'm sorry Luke," and with that she left the apartment with hot tears streaming down her beautiful face. Lucas was left stunned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peyton, I don't understand… If you caught them cheating then why do you look so guilty?" Haley shook her head confused. They were in Peyton's office at Tric and Peyton had told her what she had just walked in on, and even though Haley honestly preferred Brooke for Lucas, Peyton was still her friend. Peyton had been looking and acting sheepishly the whole time, staring down at her feet and biting her nails. Haley knew she was hiding something.

"Okay, I went to savannah to find someone," Peyton hesitantly began "Jake. And we got talking and I told him how much I had been thinking about him lately and he said he never stopped thinking about me. Then we went out for dinner while his parents looked after Jenny, and one thing led to another and well… y'know the rest," Peyton covered her mouth with her hands, you could see the remorse racked across her face. "So when I walked in on them, I couldn't really say much knowing I did the same… 5 times while I was there," Haley stared at her with wide eyes.

"Okay hold on, this really doesn't sound like Jake to cheat, did you tell him about you and Luke?" Haley said

"I uhh… I told him we broke up a couple of weeks back," Peyton said. "What? Haley do not look at me like that okay? I could so see it coming, and so could everyone else! Including you! Hell, probably even Brooke! But that doesn't give her a right to go make out with him!" After spending the week with Jake she knew for definite her feelings for Lucas were over, and her feelings for Jake were still there. But she was still mad at both Lucas and Brooke but if she had said she could'nt see it coming that would've been a complete and utter lie.. Haley was still staring dumbfounded. But Peyton still looked very ashamed and weird, she was most definitely hiding something else.

"Peyton, I'm here for you, you know that right?" Haley said "Do you need to tell me anything else?" Peyton looked up her, her eyes were full of worry and she looked like a scared kitten. "I-I-I think I'm…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up to the high ceilings, "Nothing."

Haley raised her eyebrows knowing it was not nothing, but she didn't say anything. "But if you did the same to Lucas, why are you angry?"

"Because Haley!" Peyton looked at Haley as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Because all that time she on and on and on about trust and how much cheating hurt, she went and cheated herself!" Haley looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Peyton sweetie, whats done is done," Peyton nodded her head, she had to speak to Lucas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Way to go B.Davis!" Rachel cheered with her arms in the air "I knew you were gonna sleep with him!" Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend for what seemed like the millionth time

"For the love of god Rachel, I didn't sleep with him! It was just a really really hot make out session" Brooke slowly clarified nodding her head. They were both in their apartment kitchen, where Mouth was making them some food. The kitchen was gorgeous, as was the whole house. The kitchen had a huge floor to ceiling window and the wall colours were all white except one wall which had purple floral printed wallpaper. The kitchen counter tops were marble black, it was cool and sexy. Just like the two girls sitting in it.

"You know, I kinda agree with Rach on this one B, You and Luke are really great together," Mouth smiled, Brooke smiled back. He was always the cute innocent one of the gang.

"Okay, so you haven't spoken to Peyton yet?" Rachel asked, Brooke replied no "And you told Lucas that you couldn't see him anymore?" Brooke didn't know whether Rachel was trying to help her or make her see how stupid her actions were. She groaned in frustration.

"It's for the best okay?" Brooke said, slightly calm. She knew deep down that it was far from being the best option. But she was going to talk to Peyton tomorrow and if Peyton still had feelings for Lucas then she would back off, and if not then Brooke would make things right how they were ment to be with Lucas. But for the time being, what she needed right now was her friends and ice cream. Haley was coming over in a bit, her and Rachel were going to have a girls night in while Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk were going to stay home with pizza and beers. Brooke was grateful for her amazing group of friends, who were more like family, at least.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas was at home. He was more or less in the same state and place as he was when Brooke left him. He was sitting on the couch with only the small lamp on, drinking a beer. He needed to be with her, he wanted to be with her. He needed to talk to her if anything. He picked up his cell phone and contemplated on whether or not he should call her. Just as he was about to press 'CALL' there was a knock at the door. He hoped it was Brooke even though he knew it wouldn't be. He sighed and went over to open the door.

"Peyton," He raised his eyesbrows, she looked racked with guilt and sadness. He had expected a slap at the least. "Look, Peyt I am so sorr-" Peyton cut him off.

"Lucas I'm pregnant."

**AN: OH NO! is she lying or telling the truth? Who is the dad?? Only one way to find out, if you review!! Lol, i swear i really want more reviews, i need to know whether im wasting my time! ha, lame i know but honest I really wanna know what you guys think! Feedback on the writing is always welcome e.g too short? not enough description? just let me know! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASE reviewww!! :D xSx**


	6. Together Again

**AN: READ THE AUTHERS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT! THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA CHEESY BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THINGS HAPPY SO WE CAN START THE DRAMA IN THEIR FAMILY LIFE, HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LUV U ALL! PERSONAL REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOREEE! :D xSx**

The ground nearly fell from underneath Lucas' feet as he stood in the doorway with Peyton who had just said the two words that could change a mans life. He didn't know what to say, he was too shocked. He found himself looking like a fish as he opened and shut his mouth numerous times, desperately attempting to be able to say something, anything.

"What-what do you mean your pregnant?" He finally managed to stutter out, he could feel tears begin to burn the backs of his eyelid, knowing that if the kid was his then his chances with the love of his life; Brooke, were over. He blinked back the hot tears of pain, hurt and surprise. His mind finally slowed down a little, as he processed the news. Then something stirred in his brain and hope was renewed.

"We haven't had sex in four and a half months Peyton, and each time we did, we used protection," Lucas said, narrowing his eyes trying to grasp what she was trying to tell him. He looked at her. She was a mess, her curls were flying about, she had mascara running down her cheeks and her clothes were plain and slightly creased. Well no change there Lucas thought, she might as well just wear his clothes, her wardrobe was too alike to his.

"I know Lucas, um… can I come in? We may need to sit down for this," Peyton said. Lucas led the way into the house. She took a seat opposite him at the dinner table, she shook her hair out of her face and bit her bottom lip. "Okay, I don't know how to began so I'm just gonna say this, you remember a month ago when I told you that I needed to go on a business trip? That was a complete lie, I went to see Jake and Jenny in Savannah," She paused to look at his face expressions. Expressionless. She carried on, not wanting to hold the akward tension. "We got talking and I realized how much I **miss** him, and its not like you and I were going so smooth either Luke and you know it, one thing lead to another with Jake and we didn't use protection, then last week when I told you I wanted to go check a new band out in Savannah, you were too preoccupied with Brooke that you were oblivious to put two and two together, so anyway I went to see them again, and Luke, I cant lie to you anymore… I love Jake, and I love Jenny, they mean so much to me… I only found out two nights ago… I'm so sorry Lucas," A solitary tear trickled down her pale cheeks, she could only hope that Lucas would hate her and never talk to her again. She always wanted to be his friend. His face was still expressionless and motionless. He wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at the sink with lost eyes. He bit his lip so hard that a dot of blood appeared. He could feel the bile rising up his throat. He didn't feel anything for Peyton, that much was clear, but the fact that she had just cheated on him over and over again didn't stop him feeling angry and even a tiny bit jealous. He slowly blinked his eyes shut and lightly scratched his cheek.

"So you cheated on me?" He asked her slowly, his face wore a tired, fed up expression.

"Look, don't you dare, you hear me?" Peyton said, becoming infuriated. She could understand him being hurt but not angry at the fact that she slept with Jake, after he nearly did the same with Brooke. "Don't you fucking DARE! Don't look at me like that either, you and Brooke were pretty much at second base when I walked in you both!" Lucas still looked bored and tired. He raised his eyebrows and rested his forehead on his right hand. She was right. He couldn't be mad at her. He didn't own her. And now she was pregnant. Maybe it was just a little too much what with everything that had go on that night.

"Peyton, I'm sorry for what me and Brooke did and I'm sorry you had to see it. I guess we've both been lying to our hearts a long time, maybe to prove everyone wrong, that our love was strong or maybe even because we were both lonely when the one most important thing walked out us but I know that we've been lying far too long. I know how I feel with Brooke, it feels like I've wasted so much time that I just wanna grab every second I have with her, I know you feel the same way about Jake. You're having his baby Peyt, I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy," He said, meaning every word. He managed a small smile. Peyton gladly returned it.

"Thank you Luke," She got up and walked over to the door, just as she turned the door knob, Lucas called her.

"Hey, does Jake know?" Lucas asked

"Yeah we talked about it, and we decided we're both ready and we both wanna do this," She grinned patting her flat stomach. "Jake's coming home," Lucas simply smiled at her. She walked out the house and drove home, happy that things were right between her and Lucas. Now her, Jake and Jenny could begin their lives together.

Lucas knew there was only one thing left to do, grinning, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the house to go and see a certain brunette beauty. 3 guesses who that is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hayley James Scott! Give me back the ice cream!!"

"Okay here ya go tigger!" Haley laughed. Brooke shrieked when Hayley dumped a huge blob of pink strawberry ice cream on her nose. She wiped it off with her hand a smudged it onto Hayley's face. They burst into a fit of giggles as Rachel carried in a tray of freshly made margaritas. They each grabbed a glass and took a sip. Brooke loved being in the company of her best friends no matter what. They always made her laugh her ass off. She sat back and laughed, she felt happy. The door bell rang and burst her out of he bubble. Rachel jumped up, thinking it was Mouth. He called earlier to let them know he would be coming round to pick up his video camera. Rachel walked back in alone.

"Brooke, the love of your life is here," Rachel said with a plain bored voice as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Brooke widened her eyes at Rachel and slapped her arm.

"Ouch! Hey slut, I know you're excited but save the playin' for the man eh?" Rachel smirked, winking.

"Rachel, he can hear you!" Brooke hissed at Rachel who just shrugged and went back to the living room. Brooke braced herself and walked over to the door to be met by Lucas. He looked amazing. He was looking up at the moon smiling. Brooke just stood there smiling at his amazing self. He turned and grinned when he noticed her behind him.

"Hey," He said softly. Brooke bowed her head a little, she looked up at him and couldn't help it when her mouth broke out into a massive grin.

"Hey," She replied. "Did you talk to Peyton?"

"Yeah I did… She's pregnant with Jake," Lucas said. Brooke tried to see what he was feeling, but she couldn't see any hurt.

"Oh Lucas, I'm so sorry?" It came out as a question rather than a statement, she was unsure of what he wanted. Brooke ran a hand through her gorgeous smelling luscious locks of chocolate brown hair, unaware of the fact that when she just did that, Lucas felt sensuously turned on.

"No, don't be, we talked it out and things are fine between me and Peyton, she loves Jake and I'm happy for her. That's not the reason I came though,"

"No? Then why are you-" Brooke was cut off as Lucas' lips crashed onto hers, Brooke's whole body tingled and she felt like she was going to explode as she deepened the kiss. Her soft face was cupped in his warm loving hands and her life had never felt so perfect in her entire life. They heard an erupt of giggles and 'Woot!'s above them, they both looked up and saw Rachel and Haley peeping from behind the curtains, they both ducked back in when they got caught. Lucas looked back at Brooke.

"I love you so much Brooke," He said, happiness filled in his heart for the first time in a long time.

"I love you too Broody," Lucas held Brooke in his arms and kissed her forehead. He thanked whoever above for such an amazing person in his life that he could call his.

They were so in love at the moment, they didn't see Peyton driving past. Peyton looked at them with a genuine smile upon her face. She knew she was happy for them, they were great people. She looked down at her stomach, smiling.

"Let's go help daddy pack," She grinned. She drove away feeling content and excited. Everything was perfect.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: okay well I took your advice and made the baby Jake's! Now I need to ask an important question: SHOULD I JUMP 4 YEARS INTO THE FURTURE WHERE THERE WILL BE BRUCAS/NALEY/JEYTON FAMILY OR SHALL I JUST CARRY ON FROM HERE AND TAKE IT SLOW? You decide! Hope you enjoyed the chapter ! xSx**


	7. Little Black Velvet Box

**AN: Well you all wanted different things! I didnt know wether to skip or not, but im not gonna take it too slow okay? Also, who watched step up 2? Well does anyone have any info if Briana Evigan and Robert Hoffman are dating? Or even close friends?? Hope you enjoy the chapter, its my longest one!! By the way, personal reviews are at the bottom, please read :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything from one tree hill or mark. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five months had passed since the night Brooke and Lucas had gotten back together, and everything was cheerful and perfect. Or so they thought. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday and Haley was taking Jamie out for the day to the park and had invited Brooke, while Lucas was going round to Haley and Nathan's house to chill with his brother.

Brooke woke slowly that morning to be greeted by Lucas' loving gaze. She had slept at his house the whole week, not that Rachel was complaining. Mouth had practically moved in while she was away. She slowly stretched out and yawned.

"What?" she laughed after a few moments in which Lucas hadn't taken his eyes from her, "How long have you been watching me sleep?" she asked

"Hmm… long enough to memorize your whole body by heart a hundred times," Lucas said, a playful grin on his face "You're so beautiful Brooke, I'm so blessed to have you in my life, you know that right?"

Brooke put a finger to her chin as if to contemplate before answering, "Yeah, you are Broody," She grinned at leaned in to kiss him. What had ment to be an innocent peck on the lips soon turned to something much more heated and passionate. Brooke's iPhone began to ring but Lucas simply turned and switched it off, whilst Brooke just giggled and pulled his plain white T-shirt up over his head. Neither of them noticed the name that had flashed on the screen: Felix Taggaro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke honey, you know I love you dearly, but you also know that I hate it when people are late!!" Haley said, raising her voice slightly as she opened the door and welcomed in Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey mother of my godson, good morning to you too sunshine," Brooke smiled cheerfully, Haley just rolled her eyes and went through to the living room followed by Brooke and Lucas.

"Why are you so late Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said from the coffee table, where he was sat with his new expensive train set that Lucas had bought him last week. Lucas and Brooke exchanged glances quickly and looked sheepishly to the floor. Haley and Nathan instantly knew what they ment by this and changed the subject, not wanting to permantly scar their son's ears.

"Uh… Jamie? Go get your shoes on sweetie, where leaving now," Haley intervered, saving the conversation. Lucas, Nathan and Brooke just laughed. Brooke left the house with Jamie after briefly waving to Nathan and giving Lucas a kiss, after they left Lucas and Nathan flopped on the sofa and grabbed the PlayStation3.

"Your going down lil' brother!"

"Whatever, you already did that this morning," Nathan replied, rolling his eyes when Lucas looked at him confused. "With Brooke dumbass!" He laughed, Lucas joined in on his laughter.

"So, tonight's the night huh?" Nathan said to Lucas, who turned tense.

"Yep, I'm so nervous," Lucas replied, Nathan just laughed.

"Don't be, everything going to be fine,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Weeeeeeee" Jamie sang as he slid down the slide, a huge grin plastered across his cute face. Brooke couldn't help but smile at her beautiful godson. She wished she had visited them more when she was in New York, but still, there was nothing like making up for lost time.

"What's on your mind girlie?" Haley asked Brooke who was smiling softly down at Jamie with a thoughtful expression on her face. Brooke jumped a little, obviously shaken out of her daze. She sighed and turned to face Haley.

"I honestly don't know Hales, I mean, everything is so great with me and Luke right now that I don't want to ruin the peace, but lately he seems so disconnected from me that I cant help but worry," She said genuinely. Lately, Lucas had been out a lot, doing only god knows what and everytime she had asked him about it he would just kiss her and tell her that he loved her and even though that was very sweet and romantic, it also drove her crazy like mad. And what woman wouldn't think the worst? She looked at Haley who suddenly was acting rather weird. She was fiddling with her hair and pretending to be distracted by Jamie but of course, Brooke being Brooke, always knew otherwise.

"Haley…" She began slowly, "Do you know something?" She asked narrowing her eyes and raising her eyesbrows at her best friend who was looking extreamly sheepish.

"What?" Haley exclaimed with fake surprise, "No, of course not! Look, Lucas loves you okay? Now believe me, I would NOT worry because Lucas had already made that mistake with you twice, he would never do that again," Brooke nodded, she knew Haley was right. He wouldn't, it just wasn't Lucas to do that. So even though Haley still seemed a little weird, she just shrugged it off.

"Now god mother of the year, I have some news for you!" Haley said nervously. Brooke looked at her confused.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Total Brooke Davis style Haley thought to herself.

"Im pregnant!" She whispered, hunching her shoulders right up to her ears and grinning. Brooke's eyes widened and her mouth subconciosuly made the shape of a huge smile, from ear to ear.

"Are you serious tutor mom?!" Brooke pulled Haley in for a hug, still stunned by her revaltion, "Does Nathan know?" Haley suddenly stiffened in Brooke's embrace and shook her head.

"What if he doesn't want it Brooke? I'm so scared," Haley mumbled into Brooke's hair.

"Don't worry Hales, everything's gonna be fine,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe it's too soon, I mean, what if she doesn't want to huh? This might ruin everything Hales!" Lucas was pacing his living room, asking a million and one questions to Haley and not even bothering to pause to let her answer. She was helping him figure out what to wear… once again. She chuckled at him and held a black shirt against his chest, she tilted her head to the side.

"This could work with the right tie," She decided and began thrifting through his tie drawer. Lucas looked at her as if she was insane, did she not understand what he was about to do?!

"Look, Haley I don't understand, you usually have ten thousand things to say by now, can you at least give me some advice?!" Lucas asked her, gnawing on his thumb. Haley pulled it out his mouth and slapped him across his face.

"Hey! What the hell haley?!" Lucas looked at her bewildered. Haley simply rolled her eyes and returned his shocked expression.

"Do you not hear yourself?" She grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Look Luke, you and Brooke have been through so much together since high school! But you have both managed to get through to the other side only stronger, and you know what Brooke always says! "People who are ment to be together always find their way back in the end" and that's exactly what you too have done! Tonight at the beach over your romantic dinner, when you take her hand and ask her to marry you I know that she will say yes, she loves you Luke," Haley gave him an encouraging smile "She really does," Lucas nodded and took a deep breath.

"I love her too,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was back at her and Rachel's apartment getting ready for tonight. She had no idea where Lucas was taking her and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"So he basically told you to get dressed up and he'll pick you up?" Rachel asked, lying on her washboard stomach on her round bed drinking a bottle of Evian with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know, so annoying!" Brooke replied, putting on her real pearl earrings, they were a gift from Lucas. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged.

"I don't Brooke, I think you should appreciate it… Mouth doesn't do anything suprising anymore," Brooke looked at her from the mirror, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is everything okay in Routh World honey?" She asked, looking at Rachel.

"Yeah everythings fine…" Rachel shrugged again. That's what Brooke hated about Rachel, she always shut her problems away, Brooke sighed knowing that she herself was exactly the same four years ago. She looked back into the mirror and admired her reflection. She was wearing a knee length red halter dress, she had curled her hair slightly and let it down loosely by her shoulders, her favourite gold 6 inch strappy stilettos matched perfectly with her layered gold deep plunged necklace and soft gold eyeshadow, her eyes look huge and beautiful with her soft black kohl rimming her eyes and eyelashes that almost touched her eyebrows.

"Now I gotta hand it to ya hoe… WOW you look sexy," Rachel smirked at her, "You could totally make me convert!" Brooke laughed.

"Whatever, Okay so I'll probably be going coming back here tonight okay? But don't wait up" Brooke winked at Rachel, just then the door bell rang and both girls squelled. "He's here! Okay how do I look?" She turned to face Rachel.

"Ahhhhmazing, Now go!" Rachel gave her a small shove out of the door. Brooke made her way down to the door and opened it to an awaiting Lucas. He catched his breath when he looked at her. She looked so stunning.

"You look… wow… you look um… wow," Lucas began to stutter, but Brooke just giggled and took his hand in hers. They walked to the beach, which surprised Brooke a lot.

"Okay, I know we love the beach and all… but why did you get me dressed up for this?" She asked and then stopped dead in her tracks. Lucas just smiled. Right in front of them was a candle lit dinner right opposite the sun which was slowly setting. It was so beautiful that Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Awwh Lucas!" She hugged him tight, he was so freakin' adorable she thought.

"Uh.. Brooke baby… That's not ours," He looked at her wavering lips and couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "Im kidding! Of course its ours!" Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and took the seat that he had pulled out for her. She reached for her napkin and placed it on her lap. Lucas knew it was the perfect time. She was putting her bag down and her head was turned the other way, so he quickly took the small black velvet box out of his suit pocket. She turned around and saw him still standing, she smiled and opened her mouth to say something when somebody else spoke.

"Well, Well… Brooke Davis. Yep, still as sexy as ever!" Lucas shoved the box back into his pocket and forced a small tight smile. Brooke turned her head and gasped. Felix was standing there, with that famous smirk of his plastered on his face with open arms. Brooke rushed into them and hugged him, despite what he had done Brooke had forgiven him. They had met a few times back in New York, they were good friends. Lucas just stood there with gritted teeth.

"Hey, Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" Brooke asked him, coming out of the hug.

"Well, I tried calling you but I kept getting your voicemail. Uh, my grandmother just passed away, you know the one that lives here… I was also wondering if I could crash at your place while I'm here for the funeral… if you don't mind of course," He had an apolegtic and sad look on his face, one that Lucas saw right through.

"Yeah of course you can! Um… Me and Luke were just having dinner but I'm sure we could just pack this up and go to a restraunt yeah?" She looked back at Lucas who nodded and began packing the stuff back into the basket. "God, it so good to see you!" Brooke smiled and hugged felix again, Lucas straightened up and looked at Felix's face which was rested on Brooke's shoulder. Felix grinned slyly at Lucas. Lucas couldn't help the wave of jealousy that almost drowned him. He knew Felix was upto something.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! If you want more... then review!! And I prefer long ones pleaseee :D that way you get longer chapters, hence this one ; and also if you review i'll post some spoilers, how does that sound? i always love hearing your thoughts and suggestions if you have any, and let me know how my writing is! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL :)))**

**Brontexmag:** **Im glad you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review this one! :) xxx**

**TeamxxBrucasxx: Thank you bubba! You've been there from chapter 1 girl and i love you! Keep your reviews coming, they make my day :) xxxx**

**brookenlucas4eva03: I know! Why can't mark understand that there is more Brucas fans then Leyton!? xxx  
**

**bwaybaby32: Yepp I'm doing just that! xxx  
**

**brookescott3: Yeah... Im gonna jump after about 3 more chapters probably :) xxx**

**Brucasfan23: Thank youuuuu!! 3 It's always wonderful to hear reviews like yours, thank you:) xxx**

**rollie: Thank you, you fav authored me right?! You're amazing yourself gorgeous, always believe it :) xxx**


	8. Our Night To Shine

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, you're all great! Especially my regular reviewers, i love you all! This chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it. Please read the AN at the bottom, I have a question for you guys, enjoy chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own one tree hill :)**

"Pass the skimmed milk,"

"You'll have to use the whole milk, Brooke hates anyone touching her skimmed,"

"Nah, she told me it was fine if I drank it," Felix said, emphasising the word "I" he grinned at Lucas who was evidently getting very angry. Felix had stayed the whole week, much to Lucas' dismay. Felix had been to the funeral, sorted out his grandma's will and yet he was still there. Brooke seemed oblivious to the fact that he didn't seem grievous at all. She was upstairs getting ready for Tric, Boys Like Girls were playing and felt like it would be a really fun night. Felix was staying in.

"You know Felix, you should really come with us, it might get you more cheerful," Brooke smiled, coming in. Felix looked her up and down, his eyes shot back to her cleavage and stayed there. Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to look at his wife. His eyes a little wide and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Brooke, you look so … uh… soo ….-" Lucas began,

"So sexy!" Felix finished. Brooke just giggled and shook her head. Lucas spun round and glared at him, Felix took a step closer with raised eyesbrows. Brooke missed the entire exchange, she was standing by the hall mirror in the apartment fixing her earrings. She was wearing a knee length sequin dress, dark grey that shimmered silver everytime the light caught it. She had chose her silver Gucci heels. She put her white hoops in and smoothed a hand over her hair, she put some of it up and had curled the rest. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She grabbed her black clutch and Lucas' hand.

"Bye Felix!" She called as her and Lucas left the apartment and got into Lucas' car. As Brooke fixed her seat belt Lucas fidgeted uncomfortably. He closed his eyes momentarily then turned to face Brooke who was now looking in the review mirror re-applying her lipgloss.

"Hey Brooke?" Lucas said softly staring at his hands.

"Yeah?" Brooke replied, not looking at him

"I was wondering … I mean, if it's not too soon with you or anything … do you wanna move in?" Lucas asked, squinting his eyes a little. Brooke dropped her mouth and squealed.

"Oh my god! Luke are you serious?! Yes!! Of course!" Brooke leaned over and hugged him tight. Lucas was so happy, and part of him couldn't help but wish this would be her reaction if he ever found the courage and right time to propose again. He hugged her back and started the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Daddy! Guess what, me and Grandma are making cookies!" Jamie screamed into the phone, his young voice full of excitement. Nathan laughed on the end of the line.

"Sounds like fun little man, me and Mamma will see you when we get back okay? Be good to your grandma, I love you son,"

"I love you too Daddy!" Jamie grinned showing his little milk teeth and put the phone back onto the counter. He dipped his finger into the cookie dough bowl that Deb was mixing and licked his finger. Deb giggled and shook her head at him.

"We're gonna have to run you a bath, your already messy and we haven't even put the cookies in to bake yet!" She laughed at her grandson.

"I love you Grandma!!" Jamie shrieked as her smothered Deb's cheek in cookie dough. Deb mocked surprised face.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?! It makes me sound so old!" She said "I love you too gorgeous!" She said again in a baby voice squashing his cheeks together.

"Ewww, Don't call me that!" Jamie giggled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jamie's fine, their making cookies," Nathan said, walking back over to the bar to talk to Haley who started laughing.

"Oh, I do feel sorry for Deb!" She chuckled. "Hey, I can't believe this whole Felix thing, does he even have a Grandma?!" Nathan just scratched his forhead.

"I dunno, but man I feel sorry for Luke … He didn't even get to propose," Haley nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip of her cocktail. Nathan leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm … I love you so much," Haley murmered against his lips. "I love you too," Nathan replied just as Brooke and Lucas walked in, hand in hand.

"Oh please! Get a room you guys!" Brooke said beaming, "Actually don't 'cause you wont hear the amazing news we have to tell you!" Haley shrieked and grabbed Brooke's hand, searching for the ring.

"Congratulations man! You finally asked her!," Nathan grinned knocking knuckles with Lucas who had turned a deep shade of red and was now stuttering but that was going unnoticed by Naley. Brooke looked utterly confused.

"Wait, how did you guys know?" She asked, Haley was still gripping her hand.

"I don't see it," She said, as Brooke wrenched her hand from Haleys tight hold. Lucas scratched his head and bit his bottom lip.

"Uh … guys, Brookes moving in with me,"

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Nathan and Haley said in unision both mentally kicking themselves. "We thought it was the OTHER question man" Nathan said, receiving a slap on the head from Haley. They both looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Hold up, what other question? And what the hell was you looking for on my hand, – " Brooke rambled, her head shaking slightly in confusion. Then she stopped dead. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at Lucas. "Oh my god," She covered her mouth with her hand as Lucas got down on one knee. "Oh my god," She repeated as Lucas took her hand in his.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you with all my heart, I lost you twice both because of my stupid mistakes, but I don't ever wanna lose you again. I promise I will give you all the love in my heart possible, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Brooke," Lucas said as he looked into Brooke's eyes which were full of love and passion. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Screamed Brooke loudly causing everyone in the club to turn and look "Yes Lucas Scott, I'll marry you!!" Just as Rachel and Mouth walked in holding hands.The club erupted into loud claps and cheers, everyone was crowding round, the girls looking at Brooke's huge ring with envy and the guys all shaking Lucas' hand, congratulating the happy couple. Rachel shoved everyone aside and grabbed Brooke's hand with an open jaw.

Everyone just laughed, Owen even gave them a bottle of champagne on the house. They didn't seem to notice Felix standing by the door with gritted teeth. Peyton and Jake came out of her office looking slightly flustered. Brooke raised her eyebrows at them. "Ahem, You guys totally just had sex in your office!" She said to Peyton and Jake who turned red.

"Congratulations B.Davis!" Peyton said hugging her.

"Congrats man! The ring looks awesome," Jake said without even looking at it. He had already seen it about a million times. Things were a little akward at first between Jake and Lucas but things slowly went back to normal after a few days. They were still best friends.

"Did you know aswell?" Brooke asked Peyton and Jake her nodded with gulity expressions. "Unbelievable," Brooke said and playfully punched Lucas' shoulder before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, GAGGING HERE!" She said and pretended to throw up, she laughed when Brooke pinched her, "Im just messing you nearly married slut!" As the crowd parted and everyone processed the news, Felix came and sat next to Brooke and the others.

"I guess congrats are in order huh?" He said, with a fake smile. Brooke smiled and nodded before turning to Lucas.

"So Mr Scott, you gonna ask me to dance or what?" She said, with that famous Brooke Davis smile with the pearly white teeth and dimples. Lucas could easily say he was just about the happiest man alive at that moment.

"Why Mrs Scott-to-be, I sure am … You wanna dance?" He said in an equally flirtatious tone of voice as Brooke.

"I thought you'd never ask," She replied winking and pulling him on the dance floor.

"Oh, I am so with her!" Rachel said, putting down her drink and grabbing Mouth by his shirt coller. Mouth just laughed and followed her. "Rachel, you gotta stop pulling me like im a dog!" He shouted at her, she turned to look at him in confusion, his face erupted into a huge grin. "'Cause it is SUCH a turn on!" He laughed, the rest of the them joined in.

"Come on you old mooch, lets go dance," Peyton said to Jake who led her to the dance floor. "You coming Hales?" She called over her shoulder to Nathan and Haley who nodded and put down their drinks.

"So, I really didn't expect all of this, you're amazing y'know that Luke?" Brooke said as she swayed with Lucas. She looked up into his eyes and felt so much love she thought that her heart was about to explode then and there. There was something about Lucas that always made her catch her breath in her throat, he made her feel so wonderful. He grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I have my days ... You're so special to me Brooke, I don't think you understand how much I love you," He said as he gently moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "I don't wanna ruin the moment babe, but what is Felix's deal? I mean, shouldn't he be gone by now?" Brooke just sighed, but she still held her smile at him.

"Luke, He's only been here a week and I know you don't like him and all but come on, he's not staying forever," She said as Lucas just shrugged. The music switched to a more fast upbeat song and Brooke grinned at him. "Now let's bdance/b, this is our night to shine baby!" She said kissing him. Lucas just laughed and buried his face in her delicious smelling hair.

"Whatever you say fiance," He said.

Felix watched Brooke grind her ass on Lucas lower half with a clenched jaw. He turned a little red as Brooke turned around as kissed Lucas whose hands where rested on her hips.

"Something wrong Felix?" Said Nathan, he could see what Felix was staring at. Felix looked up at Nathan and Haley, put on his fake smile and laughed. "No man, everything's cool," Nathan narrowed his eyes at him and ignored Felix's outstretched hand.

"Good." Nathan said coldly, Haley giving Felix a look of disgust. They didn't know what he was upto but they were gonna protect their friends no matter what.They joined the rest of the gang on the floor.

"So what, you couldn't find anyone else's life to ruin, you had to run back here? Well we're not at high school anymore but uhm... feel free to spray paint my office door, its right there," Peyton said, coming up behind Felix. She too still hated the lying scumbag.

"Whatever baby, I know you want me," Felix chuckled. "You must be so upset, I mean didn't Lucas propose to you aswell?" Peyton looked at him as if her was crazy.

"Look buddy, I love Brooke and I love Luke but nothing more than friendship -- why am I explaining any of this to you anyway? I don't even have time for jerks like you, just stay away from my friends otherwise we'll have a problem," She said, spinning on her heal and walking in the other direction to find Jake. Felix rolled his eyes at her. It infuriated him that they all saw through him. At leaste Brooke didnt he thought. He turned to look for her. Her and Lucas were making out in the corner by the sofas, they looked pretty intimate. He felt sick. Not being able to take it any longer, he stood up and went to the Men's restroom. He checked the cubicles to make sure they were empty and pulled out his cell phone.

"What's up it's me, yeah so I'm gonna need you to do somethin' for me," He said into his cell phone. When he finished the call and looked up at himself in the mirror with a look of disgust. He hadn't expected what was happening tonight. "Arrrghhh!!" He shouted and smashed his fist into the mirror which shattered instantly. He washed his blood soaked hand and walked out, a piece of glass crunching into tiny pieces under his foot.

**AN: Okay, so I havent got a set storyline for what Felix asked, so you can chose if you like! Just give me your ideas, and i'll see if I like them okay? I know i said i would get you guys a spoiler but I didnt get that many reviews so oh well lol! oh and if you wanna see the outfit Brooke wore, just go to my profile and click the link to the picture, tell me if you liked the outfit, AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	9. Love, Lies, Seduction

**AN: OMG I AM SOOOO SORRRY FOR THE LONG LONG UPDATE! you would not believe how hectic this summer has been, and school started last week and this is a really important year for me so im really working my socks off, and i know how extreamly annoying i can be when an author just gives up, i was readin through the reviews and they just motivated me, so please forgive me :) enjoy the new chapter xxx**

"Brooke, are you ready?" Lucas called up the stairs. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and they were going for a walk by the riverside and then they were going for lunch.

"Just a second!" Lucas heard Brooke's voice float down the stairs and sighed. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the sofa, knowing she would take another half hour. Just as he turned on the t.v, Nathan and Haley walked through the door beaming. Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"You two going to Disney Land?" He asked them as they looked at him confused.

"What?" Haley asked.

"It's just you look like two kids who are going for the first time," Lucas laughed. Nathan and Haley just rolled their eyes.

"Haley's pregnant man!" Nathan cheered as Lucas and him shared a bried brotherly hug. "Uh.. I thought you would be more surprised?" Nathan asked when he saw Lucas' expression. Lucas looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah… Brooke already told me last night," He admitted to Nathan's widened eyes. Nathan turned to Haley.

"You told TWO people before me?!" He asked, mocking shock and heartbreak. Haley just laughed. "Hey, I only told Brooke!" She said putting her palms up in the air in a guilty proven way.

"Told Brooke what?" Brooke herself came down the stairs, smiling. She looked pretty with her hair floating around her shoulders, wearing a white and cream coloured dress which fell just above her knees, it was clinched at the waist which was embroidered beautifully and had wide shoulder straps and a square neck line. She finished the outfit off nicely with a cute white gold heart necklace that Lucas had bought her and matching earrings. Perfect for a walk and lunch.

"Haley's pregnant!" Nathan repeated, grinning from ear to ear. Brooke laughed.

"Oh you JUST found out?" She giggled as Nathan once again turned to Haley with a shocked expression. Haley just shrugged as the rest of them laughed.

"Where's Jamie? Does he wanna come with me and Luke?" Brooke asked. She hadn't seen Jamie for a while, and she kinda missed him. She loved that kid.

"No, Jamie's having a day with Skill's, seriously I don't think I've ever seen him so excited when I dropped him off and Skill's showed him two huge water pistols," Nathan chuckled.

"Well bring him by later, we haven't spent much time together lately, he can stay here tonight if he wants," Lucas offered walking over to Brooke who was perched on the edge of the sofa arm. He put an arm round her waist and kissed her neck.

"Yeah he'd probably love that, anyway you too look like you need a room and we only came by to tell you that great news that you already knew," Nathan shot a glance at Haley, he was only kidding of course. "So we're off, we're going shopping," They took the hint when Brooke and Lucas ignored them and carried on with their make out session. They both just laughed and left the two alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! Wake up!" Rachel hit Felix on the head with a pillow and opened the curtains to let in the bright sunlight.

"Hey, close them!" Felix groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Just because I stay at Mouth's most of the time and Brooke's moving out, does NOT make this your personal 'Guy's Pad"!! Now get your lazy ass in the shower, then tidy this mess up!" Rachel yelled pointing to empty pizza boxes and beer cans scattered around the place. Felix sighed and sat up, with one hand to his forehead. Last night seemed like a distant dream. But damn! Rachel was hot… it also helped that she didn't know his past unlike the rest of the tree hill gang he thought to himself.

"Why don't you come to bed with me instead gorgeous," He whispered huskily and grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. Rachel squeled and tried to break free.

"Get off of me, asshole!" She shrieked, prying herself out of his grip. "Your out by the end of the week," She called on her way out, a look of disgust on her face. Felix just smiled and shook his head and headed towards the shower.

"Out by the end of the week, my ass!" He laughed. "Ooh! The water is hot, and so is Felix!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Broody, how's life?" Brooke asked linking her fingers through Lucas' hand as they walked on the pier. Lucas looked down at her, with the sun sparkling into her hazel eyes she looked so graceful.

"Hmmm… I'd say just about perfect," He smiled and Brooke returned the gesture. "You sure you're not too overwhelmed about the whole moving in and engagement?" He asked. He really didn't want to creep her out or make her feel like they were moving too fast, the last thing he wanted was to scare her away.

"What?!" She asked furrowing her eyebrows "Are you crazy? I am so happy that we are settling down together, this is exactly how I saw our future right back from high school!"

"Even after we broke up? Twice?" Lucas asked, wincing… he didn't know if the wound was still fresh. Evidently not, because Brooke was still grinning.

"Even then my love," She smirked.

"You're pretty amazing you know that?"

"I have my moments… I love you Luke,"

"I love you too pretty girl, and I promise you… nothing, and I mean, nothing is going to come between us,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ooh the water is wet, and so is Felix!" Felix turned off the shower and stepped out grinning. He was so cool, he thought to himself, it wasn't any wonder why guys hated him… they were all just jealous. He grinned at his naked form in the mirror and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He sat on the edge of Brooke's old bed and pulled out his cell.

"So your flights coming at 9 tonight right?" He asked into the receiver, after receiving his reply he answered: "Cool, I'll pick you up," With that he hung up and smiled cockily, he was just too cool he thought again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rachel!" Brooke called, walking into Skill's and the guy's apartment. No answer. Brooke shrugged, Rachel said to meet her here, they were going for out to dinner and a girly movie, Brooke assumed she was held up somewhere. She seated herself on the sofa and tapped her feet on the floor.

"Well this is boring!" Brooke rolled her eyes and stood up walking towards Mouth's bedroom. "Let's see what Mouth is upto," She whispered to herself in knocked on his door before entering. Brooke's eyes widened and she let out a gasp at the sight in front of her.

Mouth on bed.

Blonde skank on bed.

Mouth and Blonde skand kissing on bed.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Brooke screamed at the girl who was hurridley getting dressed, Mouth winced.

"Brooke… I can explain, just please don't tell Rach… please Brooke," Mouth begged as he pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head and shoved his pants back on. Brooke scoffed, she just couldn't believe this.

"You are in no position to ask me of anything! If I were you Mouth, which thankfully I'm not because I really wouldn't want to be where you are right now with an angry Brooke Davis screaming, I would shut the hell up and get that bitch outta here now!" Brooke hissed and gave a look of pure death in the random girls direction. She couldn't believe this from Mouth, and she certainly was not gonna let him get away with doing this to her best friend. They blonde bimbo ran out of the apartment and Mouth rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Look Brooke, Rachel means a lot to me… But so does Amanda," He said.

"Oh!" Brooke scoffed "The idiot isn't even admitting his mistake, unbelievable!" She muttered. Rachel was going to be here any second and she really didn't know what to do.

"Rachel's coming over soon, I was supposed to meet her here. I will call her and explain something came up, meanwhile you will tell her what a lying cheeting scumbag you have become, do you understand?" Brooke said calmly. She didn't want to lose her temper, she was already stressed with so many other things. Mouth sighed and nodded his head.

"Good." Brooke turned on her heel and didn't hesitate to slam the front door as loudly as she could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke took a deep breath when she got back to Lucas'. All her stuff from the apartment were packed in boxes everywhere and it didn't help her feel relaxed. She hated unpacking. She sighed and went to the bedroom, taking off her shoes and got dressed for bed. She went and curled up on on the bed, waiting for Lucas to come home from the rivercourt. He was there with Nathan and Jamie. Jamie, Brooke thought. He was an amazing kid, and he had been through so much for a four year old when Nathan used to act like a drunken retard. He had two amazing parents and people who cared about him so much. She wondered what she would be like as a mum, wether she would spoil it or discipline it, wether it would love her… she got so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Lucas come in the house. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She sighed into his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You okay babe? You seem a little tense," He said squinting his eyes. She loved it when he did that look, all broody and sexy.

"Yeah I'm fine… Did you have a good time?" Brooke asked as Lucas lay down next to her.

"Yeah, it was good. Jamie makes me laugh so much," He smiled. "You ever think what we would be like as parents Brooke?" He asked her. Brooke chuckled.

"As a matter of face, I was thinking exactly of that before you came in, glad to know we're on the same page," She laughed. Her laugh. Lucas smiled just looking at her, he loved her… simple as that. "But we have so much time, and I do not want to waddle down the isle carrying another person so let's talk about that AFTER the wedding," Lucas laughed.

"Sure honey, but you know, I would still think you look amazing even if you did waddle down the isle carrying another person. So what did you get upto after I dropped you off at Skill's place?" Brooke bit her lip, contemplating on whether to tell Lucas about what happened earlier today. She decided against it, as much as she dispised Mouth right now for what he did, he was still one of her closest friends and she knew he deserved a chance.

"Not much, I just did a spot of shopping then came back home," Lucas now had his arm around her and her back was cuddles into his chest. Lucas loved that she was already calling the place 'Home'. He kissed her arm and held her close. She reached her arm up to turn off the lamp and settles back into his protective arms. Together they slept.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All passengers for the New Orleans flight, please board now," The loud overhead voice filled the airport as Felix waltzed in. He was holding a bunch of flowers loosely in his hand, craning his neck to look for the person he was expecting.

"Boo!" A voice squeled from behind him, a hand covering his eyes. He laughed and turned around.

"Hey lil' sis'," He grinned. "How was your flight?" He asked taking her bags and showing her the way to the car he had borrowed from a friend.

"It was okay," Anna replied "But tell me Felix, What do I have to do that is so important, you have to drag me out of my job which is six states away?" She laughed. Felix had called her last week, telling her he needed a favour. She had no clue why he was even in Tree Hill, but she loved her brother so she aggredd to come. "Why are you in Tree Hill anyway?" She asked. Felix doged her eyes.

"Oh… You know, I just wanted to see our old friends," He replied bitting his inside cheek, hoping she would be satisfied with that answer. She laughed out loud.

"Come on Felix, they were NOT you're friends! They hated you! Come on, tell me what you need me for?" They had reached the car now and Felix was leaning against the car door facing his sister. He sighed, he really didn't want to ask her but he really wanted that one woman who made his heart jump, and no woman ever did that to Felix Taggaro.

"I need you to seduce Lucas Scott,"

**AN: Okay, what did you guys think? I used a story line that was suggested in a review and ive got a few ideas but not clearly formed yet. Please please review and tell me what you think :)! Sarah xxx**


	10. AN: Please Read!

AN: Hey guys! Firstly, I wanna apoligise if you thought this was an update. But don't get disappointed because I wanted to let you know there will be updates coming up on all 3 of my stories. If you're just reading this one, please go read & review the others! I just updated The City & The Girls, so read it and review, let me know what you think. I really hope you guys stick with me, there will be goods on the way :D


End file.
